


Falling

by sateenkaarivarjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Lesbian Rey, Light Angst, M/M, TLJ Spoilers, everyone is gay honestly, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sateenkaarivarjo/pseuds/sateenkaarivarjo
Summary: When Finn leaves to find Luke Skywalker, Rey has no choice but to try find a place within the Resistance. To her own surprise, she does.And also, neither Rey or her newlyfound friend Rose have to work alone ever again.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native English speaker nor fluent in English, so… any constructive criticism and advice will be really appreciated <3 Though, I’ve checked this like a hundred times, so there shouldn’t be any typos or giant grammar errors, but the language isn’t perhaps the most complex. I hope that won’t bother you!

“Do you need help with that?”

No. Of course not. A mechanic works alone, Rose thought. She lifted her gaze to take a look at the stranger offering help.

(Here’s a secret: the stranger was beautiful)

“Do you want to help?” Rose answered instead of shaking her head.

 The girl hummed softly. “If you let me. What kind of droid is this?”

 “A cleaning droid”, Rose told the stranger. “Who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

 “Rey”, the stranger said, carefully examining the droid. “From Jakku.”

 “I’m Rose”, Rose said, her eyes captured by Rey’s elaborate hands. “Are you a mechanic?”

 Rey bit her lip. “Something like that, yeah.”

 Rose didn’t bother to ask what Rey meant with that. She seemed to know what she was doing, and that was the important part.

 “Pass me the wrench”, Rey said,

 (and here’s another secret: when their eyes met just three seconds later, Rose knew she’d never work alone again.)

 

 

Rey sat in the darkness. A tear ran across her face, but Rose was there to wipe it away just before it fell to the ground.

“Don’t cry”, she could say. She could ask why Rey was crying. She could-

“I miss him”, Rey whispered.

A choking lump immediately formed in Rose’s throat.

(You fell in love with a straight girl, a voice in her head says)

“You miss who?”

“I miss Finn”, Rey sighed. She noticed the sorrow on Rose’s face, and added: “He’s my friend. Right now he’s somewhere beyond the Outer Rim.”

The lump disappeared.

“I know the feeling”, Rose said. “Lost my sister.”

Rey brushed a lone strand of dark hair beyond Rose’s ear. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Rose nodded quietly.

“Her name was Paige”, she said, “she died to protect the Resistance, and I couldn’t be any prouder of her. I know that’s the death she always wanted to die, but I miss her. I miss her so much.”

The lump in Rose’s throat came back, and she couldn’t bring herself to even think about Paige without starting to cry hysterically.

Rey pulled her closer. “I feel so sorry for you, that must be awful.”

“… back to Finn. What’s he like?” Rose mumbled.

“Finn was my first friend. I met him just a few months ago, and he’s the kindest person I’ve ever known. You know, he’s a Jedi!”

“Really?” Rose tilted her head curiously.

“Well, maybe not /practically/ a Jedi, but he’s force-sensitive and owns a lightsaber”, she corrected. “Jedi enough for me.”

“That must be cool”, Rose said, before yawning.

Rey smiled secretly. “You need some rest. We should probably sleep now.”

“No! I want to talk with you”, she insisted, but had to give up when another yawn interrupted her speech.

“We’ll talk tomorrow. I promise.”

(Rey kept her promise. She always did.)

 

Rose was Rey’s second friend. She was so sweet and kind and just perfect in all the ways Rey could even imagine. When she was feeling down, Rose brought her little gifts and food and sang her to sleep.

(For the first time in her life, Rey fell in _love_.

And from that point, everything started to go wrong.)

 

“We’re evacuating. Stay calm! “Poe Dameron yelled. His voice got lost in the chaos. “Line up, folks!”

Rey squeezed Rose’s hand. Rose was calm. Rey was not. She felt helpless and anxious. Her heart was pounding, and all she could think of was _what if_.

(what if Rose dies-

No.

what if Rose-

No.

what if-

 

Think about something else.

Rose!)

And she couldn’t stop thinking, even when they were safely in an evacuation transport.

“Are you alright?” Rose asked. She stroked Rey’s back softly.

“No”, she whispered back. Rose stepped a little closer to her, trying to shield over her protectively, which was kind of hard, considering that she was shorter than Rey.

“Focus on breathing. Remember, you’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Everything will be just fine in the end.”

Rey was hyperventilating, her breathing fast yet deep and actually quite painful. “No.”

“Yes”, Rose whispered. “Take deep, slow breaths. There’s no rush.”

And eventually, it helped. A little, at least.

“Thank you.”

(but what if-)

 

When they finally landed on Crait, Rey was almost as calm as Rose was. And dangerously confident.

“I was so scared back there”, she said. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

And Rose took her hands into hers, a promise. _You’ll never lose me._

(Their first kiss was just perfect.)

 

 

He looked different, but in a good way. He seemed to also have learned something from Luke Skywalker.

Rey suddenly understood why the Force and balance were so inseparable in the stories. There was nothing out of balance in Finn. He was lifting a dozen rocks, all with his mind. It was breath-taking.

She rushed out of the masses and right to Finn, finding herself from one of the warmest hugs she had ever had. “Finn.”

“Rey”, Finn whispered. “So good to see you.”

And that was all they could say. When Rey stepped aside, it was Poe’s turn.

“Buddy!” he howled. “I’ve missed you so bad.”

“Me too. There hasn’t been a day I did’t think about you. Are you alright?” Finn’s voice was full of concern; Rey suddenly realised that she hadn’t talked at all to the love of her best friend’s life: Poe Dameron.

She turned around, this conversation wasn’t probably for her ears.

“Is that Finn?” Rose asked as soon as Rey walked back to her.

“Yeah”, Rey said, her voice full of pride.

“Do you think I could talk with him someday? He seems nice”, Rose pulled Rey gently closer to her.

“Sure”, and that’s when Rey saw what was happening on the other side of the base.

(!First Order!)

 

“Are you sure?” Rey bit her lower lip. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I’ll be fine”, Rose smiled calmly.

She was nervous as hell, when she got into the speeder. On her right side, Finn was preparing to take off, and on her left side, a young pilot named Tio Fell was getting into another speeder.

The speeder was old and rusty. The cockpit was cramped, even for Rose. Somehow she managed to quickly learn the controls, and was ready to take off.

The speeder moved smoothly on the salt, leaving a red cloud after it. The thirteen ski speeders were quickly moving towards the First Order’s superlaser siege cannon, which was warming up alarmingly fast.

On the airfield above them, the Resistance was outnumbered by the TIE fighters. At some point, Poe Dameron managed to mount Finn’s Millenium Falcon and make the battle more equal. Still, they were losing air speeders and perfectly good pilots at an awful tempo.

The speeders were making damage to the cannon, but not enough. The temperature was rising, and the fighting was becoming very uncomfortable. Rose didn’t want to give up, but the lasers of the speeder seemed completely useless, and-

“Retreat!” Finn shouted through the radio system. “I repeat: retreat!”

A sudden feeling of helplessness filled Rose, when she turned around to return to the base.

“Finn, no!” someone yelled. Rose turned again, this time to find Finn speeding up straight to the cannon.

Rose didn’t know what she was doing when she sped up and knocked Finn’s speeder out of the line of fire.

(the last thing Rose remembers was lying on the salt.

Finn was crying.)

 

“I had a plan”, Finn said weakly.

“So you thought you could just die and leave us to defeat the First Order all by ourselves?” Rey bawled, “and look what happened! Rose fell unconscious saving you. We lost two speeders, and our base blew up. Even if your plan had worked, we would still have lost you. I don’t want to even imagine you dying-”

“What about me?” Poe said softly. “You’d just abandon me like that?”

Finn shook his head. He was shaking. “I didn’t think it through. I just thought that I could avoid all the deaths by sacrificing myself.”

“This is war. You can’t avoid the deaths as long as the First Order is running. And in the long run, your death will just mean more agony.”

Rey crouched over Rose. She was unconscious, but otherwise uninjured. Her dark hair looked pretty against the red and white salt.

She’ll be fine, Rey told herself. She’ll be fine. You heard her, we’ll all be fine. I’m fine. Not crying. Not crying- Or was she? She didn’t even know at this point.

“You’ll be fine”, she whispered to Rose. “Don’t worry.”

She lifted Rose, and didn’t accept any help when she carried her girlfriend back to the Resistance base.

(wake me up when the wars are over

I’ll sleep until the stars are pretty again)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I know, this sucks haha
> 
> Any criticism will be appreciated!
> 
> (And also, in case you're wondering, Rose is fine, she's not injured, just unconscious and will wake up soonly)


End file.
